Yesterday
by mandisa3turtle
Summary: This is my first story and I have no idea on what is going to happen, just writing what it tells me to, so be nice.
1. Remembering

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, everything expect Jarben, is JK Rowlings and the WBs and seeing as Jarben probably wont be making a second appearance I own nothing. Lol  
  
Also I have no idea were this story is going so... it might go no were but be kind please. Its my first ever tired fanfiction, so be nice. =) Shauna  
  
Remus Lupin was tired, as usual after a transformation. He is a 37 year old werewolf, wizard and soon to be the new DADA teacher. Restlessly a naked Remus gets up from the floor, stretches and checks for wounds. Only minimal damage is done due to being tied down, although they didn't last long. Only a tear on my right shoulder and lower abs. Not being good at potions and having very little money, he could not make the Wolfsbane Potion, that makes were one does not turn.  
  
Right on time the wizard hotel's house elf, Jarben shows up with clean clothes and his wand. "Thank you, Jarben." Taking the clothes, he puts them on and then puts his wand in the pocket of the robe. "Was no problem, sir, no problem." With that said Jarben is gone with a snap. Leaving the metal room that used to be another guest room til the owner transfigured it for passing werewolves, one of the very few hotels or public places in the wizarding world that did not think of werewolves as monsters. _But I am a monster_. Shaking his head of that thought he sits on the edge of his bed and heals his wounds with his wand.  
  
It has only been a year sense Voldemort was defeated by Harry, the war was over but so many people were lost. Remus still grieved for all of them. Sirius died in Harry's fifth year, in a very un-dramatic way that you almost wouldn't believe he was dead._ A veil! He died by falling through a veil!_ The Weasley's got hit hard, so much death in the family. Charlie died fighting the two Goyles, son and father, trying to rescue some muggles who had been missing for months. But Fred and George were there so one Goyle is dead and the other is in Azkaban. And then in the last battle Molly was killed by Percy, her own son, driven mad after Fudge, joined Voldemort. Two deaths and one death eater in the family, how much can one family take but the Weasleys are a strong bunch and are pushing through, slowly. The death eaters are all in Azkaban, which is now guarded by Sphinxes, who are always asking riddles of the prisoners, drives them mad. Fudge is no longer Ministry of Magic, now Amelia Bones is Mistress of Magic and is much better at the job the Fudge ever was.  
  
It was his luck that a full moon happened right before it was time to head to Hogwarts. Grabbing his bag, he didn't have enough stuff for a trunk and cleaning up with a swish of his wand, he heads for Kings Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ because he is to tired to apparate to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione Granger is a 17-year-old bookworm, know-it-all and is the one that keeps her friends out of trouble; she doesn't do a very good job. Especially right now, on the Hogwart's Express watching Ron and Harry hex each other to look different colors. "Stop that, Ron you're a prefect your suppose to be better then this!" "Hermione just because I'm a prefect doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have fun." He says while turning purple, Harry turning a weird shade of blue. Sighing she goes back to reading a muggle fiction series, Earth's Children, amazed at how much detail it has. _So many herbs and plants._ She gets to an really emotional part and has to set the book down due to it bringing up memories. Memories of people lost, of the first time she saw Sirius, all haughty in the Daily Prophet and then in person, of hugs from Molly and Charlie's handsome face. Too many painful memories.

Hermione looks up at Ron, he puts up a brave face but he's hurting. Its only been six months sense three members of his family were gone in one way or another. And then there is Harry, more gaunt then ever because of killing Voldemort, lost in his own world a lot of the times. Sometimes I see a shadow pass over his eyes, like something is hiding in him just waiting to come out, it scares me sometimes. Then there is me, not much happened to me, I fought, yes I fought. But on a really personal level I lost no one. I of course miss Sirius, Charlie and Molly an hurt because of them but they were not my Godfather, Brother or Mother. I have no idea how to comfort my friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny have all suffer so much but I have no way of soothing their pain or my own. I just wish there was somehow or someone I could help.

* * *

Remus arrives at 9 ¾ just in time. Walking on the train looking for a seat, chewing a bar of chocolate he comes across Harry, Ron and a much older looking Hermione.  
  
I guess this is how I leave it, hope you don't mind cliffys. Review please! Shauna 


	2. Summers

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, everything is JK Rowlings and the Warner Brothers, I own nothing.  
  
Sorry it's taken me a while to update but I just don't feel very confident or have much ideas. But here goes nothing! Shauna  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron look up to see their old DADA teacher and friend standing outside their compartment, staring at them or more like staring at Hermione. Hermione goes bright red at the attention and that seems to snap Professor Lupin out of his mussings.

"Hello everyone." Harry and Hermione both get up at the same time and give Lupin a hug. "I missed you all too." He says smiling his gentle smile that makes Hermione feel all funny. Ron is the first to ask while in-between chocolate frogs, "Whatca.. doing.. here... Professor?" Sitting down in- between Harry and Hermione, Lupin replies simply. "I'm the new DADA teacher."

All three say at once "WHAT?" "How?" asks Harry. "Dumbledore owled me two weeks ago and asked me if I would like to have the position and I owled back yes." "But what about people doing stuff because you're a werewolf, trying to get you fired?" asks Hermione. "Amelia Bones and I are friendly, so I don't see a problem with that in the future and soon after people see that I wont do any harm and am a good teacher, they will leave it alone." "I hope so.." replies Hermione softly. Turning towards Hermione, Lupin says "It will be fine, Hermione." Hermione smiles while going bright red again. Ron and Harry exchange confused looks at their best friend's and favorite teacher's behavior but shakes it off for later.

"How was everyone's summer?" asks Lupin. Harry gets a far-away look and simply says, "It was ok." Ron looking away because of wetness to his eyes, which in his head he says he just got something in it, he isn't crying. "Yeah same here." Hermione being who she is notices everything, as does Lupin but neither say anything to either of the boys, instead Hermione tells of her summer, which she spend in a America with a distant cousin. "I never knew of this cousin or that she was also a witch but one day I got an owl from Mary saying that she is a distant cousin in American and would love to see me. She's a bit older then me, 23. But we had a blast! Come to find out her whole family our witches, expect different from us. They are Wiccans and it's their religion, which makes them witches, but Mary also had our type of magic so she went to the American magic school, Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. I even got to see her old school and met her teachers which a few she keeps up with, funny there's a woman there that is a prefect Snape. We also went shopping in New York and went to Disney Land. Your dad would have loved it, Ron." "Yeah, bet he would." says Ron, now recovered from his tears.

Hermione turning to Lupin asks "What about you Professor?" Shadows plays over Lupin's eyes that everyone misses expect Hermione. "My summer was very boring, that's about it." But Hermione wonders what theses shadows meant but puts it in the back of her mind to ponder later.

Everyone hears "Hogsmeade Station and Hogwarts, everyone off!" Everyone in the compartment gets up and heads off the train all in their own thoughts and memories.  
  
Sorry it took me a while to get that out, its kinda hard senses I've never fully completed a story but I will try! =) Shauna


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: NOTHING, I OWN NONE OF IT! I wish I did though! At least Remus, Snape, Ron, Sirius and Hagrid (Hagrid not for romantic reasons lol)  
  
I will probably always be a while on chapters because I have to be in a right mood and have total quiet (which is really hard here) to do it. But I will try not to take to long during waits! Shauna  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry we're all sitting down eating breakfast on the first day of classes looking over their schedules.  
  
Groaning, Ron says "We have Double Potions with _Slytherin_ this morning!"  
  
"I love that this is the last year with _Snape_." Replies Harry.  
  
"Ron, Harry, we really should try to mend fences, Voldemort is dead and not every Slytherin is bad, Malfoy actually ended up helping us out by putting his own father in Azkaban. Also sense our fourth year we have known Snape was a spy for Dumbledore risking his life. So don't be so hard on them just because they are Slytherin."  
  
"Doesn't matter, their bloody gits, Hermione." Replies Ron.  
  
"Yeah even if they are on our side they are still jerks." Agrees Harry.  
  
Sighing, Hermione ignores the conversation about "Do you think all Slytherin's have webbed toes?" and looking around notices someone staring at her, across the room at the Slytherin table sits a staring Draco Malfoy. Staring with such a lustful look that Hermione blushes bright red, she moves her gaze away quickly, which makes Draco smirk. Hermione's gaze lands on a Professor Lupin who has yet to figure out that the subject of his rapt attention is staring back at him. The look in Lupin's eyes gazing without seeing at Hermione makes Hermione wonder again about his summer and theses shadows.  
  
Suddenly seeing that his staring has been caught, he looks away quickly to talk to Dumbledore about something meaningless that he doesn't really hear himself saying.  
  
Hermione seeing her favorite teacher, besides Flitwick, and secret crush sense third year act so strangely did something funny to Hermione. Her face was all hot in a flush, her stomach was jumping around like it had six rabbits in it fighting for the same carrot. _I wonder why he was looking at me that way, what did that fiery look mean?_ Wondering this, Hermione looks around again and spots Draco Malfoy again staring at her, while she watches he sticks out his tongue and rolls it suggestively. _What the hell is Malfoy up to? What is up with everyone, first Malfoy, then Professor Lupin and now Malfoy again?_ Shaking her head of all of that, Hermione listens into the last of the "Do you think all Slytherin's have webbed toes?" conversation before its time to head off to Double Potions.  
  
Hope you liked it? Review! Its kinda short but I am going to try and get the new chapter out quicker this time, Double Potions! Lol For a few chapters the main focus will be Hermiones then Remus and then maybe a switch again but I have no idea. Shauna

Catsncritters- I'm trying to use all your suggestions, thanks! =)

Hand3- I know its kinda choppy at first but give it some time it will get better, hopefully, lol. Thanks!

Fluffers- Thanks for your kind comments!

Ruby Malfoy- I don't know how to get a beta reader but if anyone is a beta reader that would like to be one for me then give me an email (email on profile). I tired to make it easy for people to tell who was thinking but I guess that didn't work out but it will be easier in later chapters, thanks!

Princess Orli- Thanks so much! Your compliments brighten my day and made me want to write!

Seriusluva09- Thank you, I'm glad that I keep them in character. I try my best! =)


	4. Potions

Disclaimer: Nope, nada. Lol As you all know I own nothing, my storyline isn't even that original (hopefully it will be more in the future) so I own nothing.  
  
Walking down to the dungeon that is the Potion class, Hermione wonders about why she has been feeling so weird lately, what Malfoy is up to and fantasies about a certain werewolf.  
  
I wonder if I'm getting sick? What could I have ate that would make me sick? Hmmm.. Remus looked really good this morning. What is Malfoy up to? What's up with all the staring and tongue action? Tongues... hmmm I wonder what Remus's tongue feels like?  
  
Hermione stop that! He's your teacher!  
  
Hmmm and what a teacher he is... wonder if he's like a werewolf in bed?  
  
HERMIONE!  
  
What?  
  
Do I have to remind you he's your teacher???  
  
No because your me, oh shut up and let me fantasy!  
  
Hrmp if you want to be stupid go ahead, I'll think of charms! I wonder what we will be learning in charms this year? I hope we do the Natura because I have perfected that!  
  
I wonder if he likes to b...  
  
Just before she reaches that thought someone hard and masculine bumps into her, looking in the direction of the bumper Hermione finds herself looking at a smiling Malfoy who quickly leans over and gives Hermione a quick deep french kiss. Malfoy then smirks at a stunned Hermione and walks off. Slowly coming out of her stunned state, Hermione notices that she is almost late and Harry and Ron while she fantasized walked off without her. Buttheads! I'll show them for leaving me alone to get kissed by... I wont let them copy my homework!  
  
Walking into Potions class, Hermione sits down between her two best friends who just noticed she was missing.  
  
"Hi, Hermione, where ya been?" asks Ron.  
  
Blushing bright red to the confused looks of her friends and to the staring but unnoticed Malfoy's joy, she replies "Just walking to class."  
  
"But what toke you so long, Hermione?" asks Harry.  
  
"Delays.. is all." Hermione says simply. Which confuses her friends more, although Harry having looked around a bit caught Malfoy staring before he turned away, so he thinks he might know a little more then what Hermione is letting on or Ron has guessed.  
  
"Wands away!" says Snape quietly in a way that is loud but not yelling.  
  
Harry whispers to Hermione and Ron "You would think he would know we already know 'wands away' in this class."  
  
"Shhh" replies Hermione.  
  
"Mrs. Granger do you think you can teach this class better? Or can you kindly be quiet!" growls Snape.  
  
Hermione just looks back, glares but says nothing, which satisfies Snape. Who goes onto his lesson of Appearo Ino.  
  
"Appearo Ino will make you appear to everyone else the way you are on the inside, your heart, character, spirit. So if you don't trust that you like what's inside I suggest you don't do this potion but sense this is a lesson and will also be on N.E.W.T.S, you have to do it anyway! Everything is listed on the board; everything needed is in the cabinet, vile on my desk. I will need a sample to test on you next week so do read carefully!" Snape says the last bit while looking at Neville who gulps.  
  
Hermione gets straight to work writing down the ingredients on parchment, gets a vile, heads to the cabinet getting everything she needs then heads back to her cauldron to work. After fifteen minutes of work Hermiones potion was the perfect desired shade of green, Ron's was a slight yellow green and Harry's was a slightly darker green. Neville's was greenish blue that had yellow spots to it, looking at his cauldron Neville dreaded his testing. Hermione feeling sorry for Neville slips into his cauldron an ingredient that starts to counter-act his potion turning into to a light yellow green.  
  
Hermione takes her vile up, sets it down and while walking back watches Snape examine Neville's potion out of the corner of her eye. Hermione sees Snape put it back down with a sigh from her and Neville. After all the viles were collected and put away class was almost over.  
  
"Two rolls length on why or why not you should be allowed to take the Appearo Ino potion, class dismissed." snaps out Snape.  
  
The second Harry and Ron are out the door they both say "TWO ROLLS LENGTH! Ah Hermione who will have to help us or let us copy."  
  
"Nope, its our last year. You have to learn to do it on your own sometime." replies a smiling Hermione because the instance she said nope, they groaned.  
  
"Come on, Germy! Please." says a pleading Ron.  
  
"For one Ron, I hate Germy, so stop calling me that! Also you need this for your own growth." says Hermione.  
  
"Oh no Ron she's in psychological mood." Harry says in an amused voice.  
  
"Well it is the truth, Harry, it's for your own good." Says a slightly annoyed Hermione.  
  
"No use in asking her anything now, common Ron, Transfiguration next." says Harry before he heads off, Ron in tow leaving Hermione behind.  
  
"Where's your little friends going, Granger?" says a silky voice.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" replies Hermione, turning around towards his voice.  
  
Hope you liked it, I think its my longest yet! =) I like cliffys so lol. Also at the beginning with Hermiones thoughts, you know how when you're a teen and a hormonal teen your thoughts are always scattered, that's what that is, also you sometimes have disagreements with some part of yourself. Hope all that doesn't confuse. Well off to see the wizard... wait.. no off to write some more! Shauna

Catsncritters - LOL Yeah Malfoy is kinda a git but I dont really know if he will stay that way... we will BOTH have to wait and see, lol.

Hand3 - Yeah he is being pretty creepish but as I said above that might change.. does weird smile

Lala182 - I'm glad the hormonal thoughts have gone over well, I think I read somewhere or heard from someone that they thought that it was to teenish but I know women who are in there 30's and 40's who are just as hormonal and have just the same thoughts as teens... so I dont think its just teens, it just is less controled then.

TeAroha - I'm glad you like all the little things I left in there that can be used in future chapters, you missed one though lol, my Natura spell... lol =) I will update as soon as something comes out of this cobweb of a brain I have. =)

Seriusluva09 - All will be reveled in due time little grasshopper (I know I'm really corny, lol) but everything will show its self in time. Will update as soon as I can! =)

Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far! Will try and update soon. Shauna


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: Nope, nada.

"Where's your little friends going, Granger?" says a silky voice from behind Hermione.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" replies Hermione, turning around towards his voice.

Striding towards Hermione, he replies "Oh nothing, Granger."

"If it's nothing then why are you twirling my hair?" A bewildered Hermione asks while staring at Draco twirling her hair and staring off into space.

Seeming to catch himself, Draco smirks and lightly runs his hand down Hermione's neck, lifting her chin up and lightly kissing her on the mouth. Then with a jerk of his head he twists a stunned Hermione away and walks off without a backward glance.

Hermione watches Malfoy walk away feeling like someone ripped her insides out. Hermione can't explain Malfoy's behavior or how she feels about his behavior, all she knows is her knees are weak and her cheeks are on fire.

Hermione ponders on this on her way to Transfiguration all the time un-aware that a certain werewolf saw the whole scene heading to his class, which to him seemed to be two lovers kissing and he didn't like it or the green feeling that he felt.

* * *

"It sucks that you can always Transfigure anything the first McGonagall wants you to, Hermione." whined Ron.

"Yeah it is kinda unfair but still Ron we have always known Hermione was girl wonder." jokes Harry.

"You can say that Harry because it doesn't take you that long either, I'm just not good at Transfiguration." moans Ron.

"Well you need it if you want to be a Auror, Ron. Right, Hermione?" asks Harry to a distracted Hermione. Who doesn't say anything but continues to stare into space.

"Hermione? Hermione!?" says both Ron and Harry while shaking their hands in front of her face.

Seeming to be lost in her own head, Hermione just keeps staring at nothing. Ron and Harry exchange confused looks and go back to talking about Transfiguration. While talking Ron tucks into his food, while Harry looks around, putting to note that Malfoy is once again staring at Hermione and so is Professor Lupin. _Something is going on here and I want to know what._

_

* * *

_

That night Hermione dreams. Coming out of the moon stand two men, one with the pain of a death mark on his forhead and the other with the pain of a wolf trailing him. Which will she choose before one ends up dead?

* * *

Across the grounds, in a room full of green, Draco dreams of a brown-eyed, brown haired girl and of the glass wall between them.

* * *

In a room of tattered clothes, sheets, heart, sleeps a dreaming Remus, of a beautiful brown-eyed, brown haired girl and about the wolf that stands between them.

I know its been awhile but I just kinda forgot about it. / Hope you like this, its not much but its something, lol. Shauna


End file.
